1000 years
by srogers99
Summary: The Carlin's moved to LA a year later than they planned. Ashley's a famous musician, Spencer's dating Aiden, and Spashley never met. They both feel that something is missing in their lives, and one fateful trip to New York might help them figure out its each other. **Some chapters are NSFW, changes in POV will be indicated by 'xxx', this is my first fic so please be nice :) **
1. Chapter 1

Ashleys POV

As I exit the stage I can hear the crowd start to roar.

"ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!" They cheer, and I know exactly which song they are asking for. I grab my acoustic guitar and quickly look in the full length mirror in front of me. I'm wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top that clings to my fit stomach, and an open grey vest that flows just past my hips. My long, dark brown hair is straight with my bangs clipped to the top of my head.

I dab the sweat off of my face with a towel that the stage-assistant has handed me, making sure i don't mess up my smokey eye makeup, and adjust the guitar strap on my shoulder. Its my favourite guitar. My father gave it to me the day that he passed away.

I cringe at the rememberance of that day, and try to shake the thoughts from my mind. Turning around, I walk back on stage and the crowd is going wild. I can't help but smile at them, and push thoughts of my father from my head.

Turning to my band I nod, signaling them to start the song.

As the first few chords are played, the crowd recognizes the song immediately and starts roaring again. I walk to the stool that is at center stage and sit down. I place the guitar in position and strum along. As i bring my lips to the mic, fans start singing along to the words.

_Last night I told ya I loved ya_

_Woke up blamed it on the Vodka_

_I genuinely thought I was dyin'_

_And I could see that smile you were hiding_

_Last night I told ya I need ya_

_That's the last time I drink tequila_

_Super lemon and his sidekick salt kid_

_I start cryin' and verbally assaulting_

_Last night I asked you to marry me_

_That's when I remembered the brandy_

_I wake up and claim I didn't say it_

_Screwed if I ever wake up in Vegas_

_Wish I could stop and I'm not joking_

_Drinking too much and socially smoking_

_Wish I could stop, start to behave and_

_Wake up in the morning and never miss a day again_

_Last night police had to frisk me_

_In the cells thanks to bells fine whiskey_

_Whoops, I think I said too much like_

_Do you like my bracelets_

_Oh wait, they're handcuffs_

_Last night I called you a loser_

_I think that was after flamin' Sambuca_

_I shouted at you "do me a favour"_

_And that's when I fell off the pavement_

_Wish I could stop and I'm not joking_

_Drinking too much and socially smoking_

_Wish I could stop, start to behave and_

_Then wake up in the morning and never miss a day again_

_'Cause I'd love to learn when to shut my mouth_

_Wake up in the morning and be in my own house_

_Do one last shot and know when to stop_

_No more photos on Facebook of me doing the robot_

_Know when to leave and when to lock my front door_

_Start waking up and cheesing in a bed full of people_

_Sitting in a cupboard with my weird best friend_

_But I'm only young so I'm not gonna pretend_

_I wish I could stop 'cause I'm not joking_

_I love drinking too much and socially smoking_

_I don't really want to learn to behave amen_

_And I, hey, just missed another day again_

"Thank you London!" I shout and take a bow.

Once i'm in my dressing room I immedaitely make a vodka-cranberry and sit down on the couch. I grab my iPhone off of the table and see i have 6 new messages. 2 are from my mom.

"Ashley, once you're done your little show tonight, please make sure you talk to your manager about the photoshoot i emailed you about."

"Also if you could please stop telling reporters that you're an orphan i would greatly appreciate it."

"Ha." I say outloud. I guess she finally decided to watch one of my interviews. I'm tempted to text her back to point out that my 'little show' was actually a sold out arena concert with 22,000 people watching me, but decide it wouldn't make much of a difference.

3 of the other text messages are from my sister, saying she was sorry she couldn't make it, to call her later, and that she had some exciting news.

I'm about to call her when i notice who the last message is from. Smiling, I open it up.

"Hey Ash, so proud of you for selling the show out! We'll have to celebrate some time soon. I really want you to meet my girlfriend, you're gonna love her."

I text him back immediately.

"Hey Aid, thank you! Yes for sure, I'm home for two weeks in September. I'm excited to meet her!"

Setting my phone down I knock the rest of my drink back and make another. London was my fourth show of my tour, and I still had 2 left before I head back to North America. I play four shows in Canada, and another 6 in the US. The next three months were going to be exhausting.

xxxxx

I stare at the envelope, paralyzed with fear. What if I didn't get in? What if I get rejected? I don't have a back-up plan. Sure, I applied to other schools, but none of them have a program like UCLA does.

I start to pace the floor of my bedroom, wondering if I should open it by myself or if I should call Aiden. After a few moments, I choose the ladder and grab my phone.

"Hey babe!" He says excitedly, but before I can tell him to come over, he starts talking again.

"Oh Spence! Ash text me tonight and said she's gonna be back in September and wants to meet you!"

"Thats great Aiden, I can't wait, but can you please come over? I got my letter from UCLA and I'm freaking the fuck out over here!" I half yell in the phone while still pacing my room.

"Oh shit, yeah i'll be right there!" He says, hanging up.

After ten minutes, which felt more like ten hours, I hear a knock at the door. I let him in and we sit down on the couch in the living room, both of us now staring at the envelope in my hands.

"...did you want me to open it?" He says, now looking me in the eye.

"N-no, I'll do it." I stutter out, looking back down at the letter.

With shakey hands I tear it open slowly, half scared and half excited. I unfold the letter and close my eyes, trying to build up the courage to look down.

After a few moments, Aiden nudges my shoulder lightly, and I open my eyes.

"Dear Spencer,

We are excited to inform you that your application to the University of California's Film and Television program has been accepted."

My mouth hangs open, and I turn to the boy next to me in shock. He looks at me concerned, waiting for me to say something. After a few seconds, he grabs the letter from my hands and reads the first line for himself. Immediately he jumps up.

"YESSSS SPENCE HOLY SHIT YOU GOT IN! YOU GOT IN!" He shouts while jumping up and down. This knocks me out of my trance and I get up and join him.

"I GOT IN!" I repeat, as we both start doing a victory dance. Right then the front door opens and in walks my mother and father, both of whom are staring at us like we've gone insane.

"Do you think they're dancing to make it seem like they weren't probably just on the couch making out?" Pauala whispers to Arthur, who is just looking at us amused.

"MOM I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" I practically scream at her, continuing my dance. She looks at me confused, but then realization spreads over her face.

"TO UCLA?!" She shreaks, looking from me to my father.

I just nod, feeling quite out of breath from the physical activity, grinning back at both of my parents.

"Oh Spence, thats amazing! I'm so proud of you!" My dad beams at me, pulling my now sweaty body in for a hug.

"We knew you could do it sweetie." My mom says, joining in on the hug.

After a few seconds Aiden speaks, "I think i'm going to head home Spence," he says as we break from the hug, "I'm sure you want some family time to celebrate. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." I say, walking toward him. I give him a hug and quick kiss before he grabs his keys and makes his way to the door.

"It was nice seeing you," He says to my parents, smiling, "you should be very proud of her."

"We are." They both say in unision, smiling back at the boy.

"Would you like to come by for dinner tomorrow, Aiden?" My mother asks, still beaming.

"I would love to Paula." He replied before looking at me. "Bye Spence, I'll call you tomorrow."

As he shuts the door behind him I turn to my parents, who are both still grinning at me.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and call Glen!" I say, before I bound up the stairs two at a time. Glen is my older brother. My family and I are originally from Ohio, but we moved to LA almost a year ago because of my Mom's job. We were supposed to move here two years ago, but my parents wanted Glen to spend his senior year with his friends and with his basketball team. He was the schools star basketball player and the coach lost it when he heard my parents were planning to move. The coach gave them some speech about how changing schools now could 'hurt his chances of a scholarship' and that he had 'scouts from all over coming to see him'. So, they waited a year. Glen got a full scholarship to UCLA. My brother and I are very close, although since he decided he wanted to take advantage of the full scholarship and live in campus dorms, we had grown apart slightly.

Once in my room, I flopped down on my bed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Searching through the contacts, I hit the call button.

"Hey Spence!" He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Bro, guess what!" I practically shout, but before giving him a chance to answer i continue, "I got in to UCLA!"

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY! oh my god Spence thats so awesome, you should totally come up here once you graduate and i'll show you around! And you can meet my roomate! He's kind of weird but his girlfriends pretty cool, also its kind of weird that this weird guy gets a pretty cool girlfriend when I can't even get a girlfriend at all, not like I'd have time for one anyway with classes and basketball and parties and all that crap oh speaking of weird guys are you still with Aiden cause if you are I think you shuld seriously reconsider your options I mean Aidens an alright guy but you could totally do better and..." Glen continues to ramble, a thing he does when he's excited and a habit we both have.

"I mean honestly Spence you're a catch and you shouldn't be focusing on boys right now with your New York intership coming up and.."

"GLEN!" I shout over his rambling.

"What?" He asks, catching his breath.

"Ummmmm.." I say awkwardly, hanging my head.

"Spencer..." He says in his stern, older brother voice.

"Spencer!" He says again when I don't reply, "You haven't told him yet?!"

"Not exactly.." I mumble, shaking my head.

"Spence! You have to tell him. You're going to be gone all summer! Its an awesome oppurtunity, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah I guess." I say, not quite convinced. I had gotten an internship at MTV in New York City for the summer. I had met a women named Lily when I first moved to LA, she worked for MTV and was shooting a documentary on teen violence in high schools. There was a drive-by shooting at the highschool I now attended in LA, three months before we moved here. It always freaked me out to think about what could have happened if we had moved when we were supposed to. Anyway, Lily had managed to hook me up with the head office for MTV in New York. It was an unpaid internship, but it would be an amazing experience. I hadn't told Aiden yet because he was so excited to spend the summer with me. I didn't know how he was going to react.

"I gotta go Spence, I have practice in the morning." Glen says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, I'll see you next week at gradutation."

"Wouldn't miss it. Love ya sis."

"Love you too bro." I say before hanging up.

I looked at the clock on my night stand. **11:47pm**. It was a Monday night and I still had this week of school left before gradution next Wednesday. I got out of my bed and slipped off my clothes, putting on a pair of boxers and a white beater. I turned off the light and crawled under my covers. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't shake the feeling that going to New York was going to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The last week went by fast, and before I knew it, it was Tuesday night. With graduation tomorrow, and my flight to New York scheduled for Friday evening, I was a bundle of nerves. I had told Aiden last Wednesday about the internship, he was bummed I hadn't told him sooner, but was surprisingly excited for me. He even said he would try to make a trip out to visit me in early August. For reasons I can't explain, I wasn't too fond of the idea. I loved Aiden, don't get me wrong. We have been dating for almost 8 months, and he was a wonderful boyfriend. It just felt like there was something missing. We didn't have that spark, that passion. It was safe, comfortable. We barely had sex anymore, not for his lack of trying. I was just never in the mood. Aidens a good looking guy by anyones standards. 6'1, black hair, green eyes, a body to die for, and a dazzling smile. There must be something wrong with me to not fall madly in love with him, right?

I pushed the thoughts of Aiden out of my mind and tried to get comfortable. I thought about the experience i was going to have in New York, and the excitement of going to university in September, but my thoughts kept drifting back to my strained relationship. I finally fell into a restless sleep.

Graduation had been kind of boring to be honest. When my name was called and I walked across the stage to get my diploma, I heard hoots and hollers coming from where Glen and the rest of my family was sitting. I caught Aidens eye and he beamed at me. "I love you." He mouthed, holding my gaze. "You too." I mouthed back before exiting the stage.

After everone got their diplomas, and our caps were thrown in the air, I went back to my house to have a celebratory dinner with my family. Aiden was upset when my mother told him they wanted some family time with me before I left for New York in three days. He had been trying to spend every waking minute with me after finding out about the internship, and while it was a sweet gesture he was starting to get on my nerves. He had been super supportive at first, but now I would catch him staring at me with a sad look on his face. I could tell he didn't want me to leave.

xxx

I was wandering around downtown Vancouver, Bristish Columbia. My first stop in Canada before playing two shows in Toronto, and then one in Montreal. It was a beautiful city. I walked past a small cafe and decided I could use some caffeine. As I walked up to order, I saw a small frown on the attractive female baristas face before realization dawned on her.

"Oh my god, Ashley Davies! I'm seeing you play tonight!" She said excitedly, a huge grin on her face. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a medium coffee, black." I say, smiling back at the girl. She was quite the looker. 5'6, blue eyes, long brown hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls, faded ripped skinny jeans that hung a little loosely off her hips, with a tight black t-shirt under her apron. She caught me checking her out from the other side of the counter and smirked.

"Coming right up." She purred as she turned around and started pouring the cup of coffee. And she has a great ass,Ii thought to myself before she turned back around to face me. I got my wallet out of my purse, but before I could pull my cash out she covered my hand in hers.

"No charge." She said with a wink, pulling her hand away from mine.

"Thank you." I say, turning towards the door. "Hope you enjoy the show tonight." I say over my shoulder, winking back at her. As I exit the cafe, I take a sip of my coffee and look at the travel cup its in. **Mel:** **555 767 0291 **is written on it with a black sharpie. Smiling, I make a mental note to text her that night. It had been almost two weeks since i'd gotten laid and I was starting to feel the sexual frusteration.

It wasn't uncommon for girls to throw themselves at me, it had been happening since I hit puberty. I had never had a significant relationship with a girl, the only relationship I ever had that actually meant something was with Aiden in freshman year. We figured out after it was over that we worked much better as friends. It always felt like something was missing with him. The whole me being gay thing probably had something to do with it. Even still, whenever I was with girls it was never more than a fuck. I had never been in love, and was starting to think the whole idea of love was pretty silly. That it didn't actually exist. I knew that if I did hook up with the barista tonight, she would be gone before the morning and I would probably forget it ever even happened.

I continued this train of thought until I reached my hotel. A group of paprazzi were waiting in the lobby when I walked in.

"Ashley! Over here!"

"Can you comment on the recent drug accusations?"

"Who are you dating, Ashley?"

They shouted over eachother as the flash of their cameras hit my eyes. Pushing through them, i managed to get on the elevator in one piece. I hit the button for my floor, and waited as it carried me up. Reaching the 17th floor, I walked to my room and swiped the key card. Opening the door to my suite, i went straight for the mini bar and grabbed a beer. I flicked on the news and laid on the king size bed with my back against the head board. I sat up immediately as the reporters words registered.

"Next week is the one year anniversery of Raife Davies death. The world renowned musician passed away last June in a fiery car crash in downtown Los Angeles. His daughter, Ashley Davies, is on tour supporting her new album, and will be playing a concert in Vancouver tonight..."

I turned the tv off and covered my face in my hands. I tried to shake away the thoughts of my father, but it was no use. Setting my beer down on the night stand, I slipped under the covers and shut my eyes. I didn't try to control the tears as they slid down my cheeks. I laid there sobbing for quite sometime, before sleep claimed me.

xxx

I looked around the huge airport frantically, trying to figure out where the hell terminal 2 exit was. I finally spotted it and started towards it, towing my giant suitcase behind me.

I had just landed in New York. The flight had been fine, but the goodbye's before it were brutal. Aiden actually cried. Literal tears. I felt so awkward. i'd never seen him cry before and i couldn't help but think he was being a little dramatic. He made me promise him to call him at least once a day, and text all the time. My own mother didn't even cry, but there was Aiden, squeezing the breath out of me in a hug with tears streaming down his face. I actually patted him on the back. You know that awkward pat you give a drunk person whos venting and sobbing, except you don't know them very well and dont know what to do with yourself? Yup. I, Spencer Carlin, gave my boyfriend the awkward back pat. I'm pretty sure it just made him cry more.

I exited the airport and hailed a cab. I gave the driver my address and relaxed back into the seat. MTV had hooked me up with an apartment about a block away from the office. Since it was an unpaid internship, they covered my rent for the next two months. I still had to find a part time job to pay for everything else. As we pulled up to the apartment building, I saw Lily standing just inside the doors. Grabbing my suitcase from the trunk i ran towards the sliding glass doors, a little too quickly. I ran smack into them, hitting my face off the glass. I fell back and landed directly on my butt, my suitcase falling beside me.

"Oh my god, Spencer!" Lily said, laughing hysterically. I looked up at her, slightly dazed from the blow to my head. I smiled sheepishly as she bent over to help me up.

"I got a little excited." I explained as i dusted myself off.

Lily was still chuckling, "Yeah I can see that. Very smooth, Spence."

We started towards the elevator and chatted, catching up. It had been a month since i'd spoken to her last. We got to my room and I was taken aback by the sight in front of me. It was a small studio apartment. Open concept, the kitchen, bedroom, and living room were one big room. The kitchen was moden with all stainless steel appliances, and the living room had a three seater couch, a recliner chair, a coffee table, and a huge tv hung up on the wall directly across from the couch. With giant sliding glass doors behind the recliner that led out to a blacony. There was a big sheet-like seperator hung up on the left side of the room. Pulling it back there was a queen size bed with a night stand beside it, and a dresser pushed up against the wall on the right side of the bed. I continued to wander around the apartment. There was a small hallway beside the bedroom with a door at the end of it. Opening the door i stepped into the fairly spacious bathroom. It had a nice size tub with a stand up shower to the left of it. With a toilet and sink on the other side of the room.

I walked back into the other room and Lily helped me unpack my suitcase. Once i was settled, we spent the night talking about my intership. She told me what time to be there on Monday morning, and what the job entailed. Basically I was going to be the office bitch. I'd get there coffee, make their copies, and do anything the boss told me to. But i would also be helping on an upcoming project Lily and her team were working on. They were shooting a piece on New York's underground music scene.

As I walked lily down to the lobby of the building, i felt the excitement building in me. I was in a city i'd never been to before, where I only knew one person, and had two months of indepence here. I had an internship for the most popular media company in the world. As I hugged her goodbye, she put her lips to my ear.

"You will do great, Spencer Carlin." She whispered, pulling back and smiing. I beamed at her and nodded.

I will do great, I thought to myself as i watched her hail a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been in New York for a month and it was like a dream. I got a part time job at a Starbucks down the street the first week I was here. It was only 15 hours a week, which was really all I needed. The internship was a lot of work, but so far it had been an unbelievable experience. Everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. For the first week I had kept my promise to Aiden and called every day. But as the days went on, I thought of him less and less. I hadn't called him in three days. He was moody all the time, and would constantly guilt trip me about being away from him. If i didn't respond to his text within 5 minutes he would send me another one saying things like:

"Whatever, hope you're having fun Spencer."

"Text when you're not so busy."

"Okayyy nevermind then, have a good night."

They were dripping with sarcasm, but if I pointed that out he would feign ignorance. It was so frusterating. All he did these days was bring down my mood, so I opted to talk to him as little as possible. I wanted to soak up everything New York had to offer me, and I didn't want someone to constantly make me feel guilty for doing so.

I had just under a month left here and if it wasn't for UCLA waiting for me I probably wouldn't want to leave. But as exciting as New York was, I couldn't wait to start my life as a college student.

I moved from my living room couch and grabbed my purse. I still had an hour to kill before my shift at Starbucks, so i decided to go grab a coffee and read some of the book I had started. There was a small cafe attached to the apartment building that I lived in, and I had become friends with the employees in the short time I had known them. Slipping on my black flats i looked at myself in the full length mirror on the closet door. My long blonde hair was down and flowed past my shoulders with a slight wave. Mascara framed my bright blue eyes, and the black tank top i was wearing made them pop. My light denim short-shorts clung to my thighs, excentuating my long tan legs. I grabbed my backpack where my work clothes were stored and opened the door. Locking it behind me, I made my way to the elevator. After i entered it i pulled out my new Iphone5, courtesy of MTV, apparently my old iPhone 4 didn't cut it, and saw I had a new text from Aiden. "Great," I said outloud, my good mood immediately vanishing.

"Have a good day. Call me if you can spare a few minutes from your busy new life."

"Ha." I snorted in disapproval. Why the hell would I call him when he was acting so immature?

I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Exiting the building, I turned and made my way around the corner where the cafe was located. Just as I rounded the corner, still looking at my phone, i crashed into another girl causing her notebooks to fall to the ground and her coffee to spill down her shirt.

"I am so sorry! Oh my god let me help you with that!" I said apologetically, bending down to help her pick up her papers.

"Its fine, just watch where you're freaking walki-" She stopped mid sentence as she looked up.

I was met with the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen. It felt like my heart skipped a beat. She held my gaze for a few moments before shaking her head slightly and continued picking up her papers. I had the strangest feeling of deja-vu.

xxx

I turned off the TV that was showing highlights from my concert the night before. I had another one that night, and as I looked around my New York City hotel room I decided I would go look around the city. I had been here a few times, mostly to watch my dad play, and knew the city quite well. There was a small cafe a few blocks from here that I loved. I grabbed some of my notebooks that I wrote my music and lyrics in, and opened the door.

I had been in the cafe for just over 2 hours. I had finished one song, and started writing a second. Realizing the time and that I had about an hour to get to the arena for sound check, i quickly gathered up the papers strewn about the table. I ordered another coffee to go, and made my way to the exit. As I turned the corner to walk in the direction of my hotel, I was met with another body and my notebooks went flying, as well as my coffee, which happened to land all over me.

"I am so sorry! Oh my god let me help you with that!" A female voice said as I bent down to pick up the notebooks.

"Its fine, just watch where you're freaking walki-" I stopped mid-sentence as i looked up into the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt my stomach flutter and my heart speed up. Shaking the feeling away, i continued picking up the papers. What the hell was that? I thought to myself as i regained my composure.

I stood up and looked the mystery girl over. She was looking back at me, biting her lower lip with a thoughtful expression on her face. Jesus, this girl was beautiful.

Her thoughtful expression vanished and a small frown appeared on her gorgeous face.

"You look farmiliar.." She said, handing me back my notebooks.

"I don't think we've met before." I said, shuffling the papers in my hand. I would have remembered, i thought to myself.

"Anyway, i'm so sorry about that whole crashing into you thing. I guess i shouldn't text and walk." She said with a chuckle, her bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. We stared at eachother for a few more seconds before a waiter from the cafe broke the silence. I hadn't even noticed him standing beside me.

"Miss, do you want a napkin?" He said, nodding towards my coffee-soaked shirt.

Tearing my gaze from the blue eyes that had captivated me, I took the napkins from the waiter and smiled my thanks. I started dabbing my shirt, but realized it was no use, the white tank top i was wearing was definitely ruined.

"Here, follow me, I have an extra shirt in my backpack." The mystery girl stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the washroom of the cafe. Once we were in the small one person bathroom, she opened her bag and pulled out a Starbucks shirt.

"I have work later so i would have to change anyway." She smiled, pulling her tank top over her head. I tried to avert my gaze, but I couldn't help staring at her through the mirror. Her stomach was tight, toned, and tan. She was a little smaller than me, but almost as fit. She had on a white lace bra which just excentuated her tan skin. She pulled the work uniform over head.

"Here," She said, throwing the black tank she was just wearing at me, "I have a million of them anyway." She stated with a smile.

I caught the shirt and smiled back at her. I took my time pulling my now damp tank top over my head. I had an awesome body and I knew it. Having a personal trainer really helped. As i moved to put the clean tank on, i stole a glance at the blonde. Her eyes were traveling up my tan stomach, pausing slightly as they rested on my black lace bra, until they met my gaze. I smirked and pulled the black tank down over my bra and stomach. She hung her head, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Thank you." I stated simply, smiling at the girl.

"It was the least I could do." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"Well..."

"Spencer." She said, finally looking me in the eye.

"Well Spencer, I gotta go. Places to be, people to see.." I stated with another smirk.

"It was nice meeting you, don't worry about the tank." She said with a smile.

"You too, have a good day." I said as I turned and opened the door.

I made my way back to the hotel, consumed by thoughts of the blonde beauty I'd just encountered. No one had made me feel that way before, certaintly not by just looking at me.

I continued thinking about her as I changed my clothes. I picked up the tank top she had given me and enhaled. It smelt like vanilla. I mentally kicked myself for not even getting her number. All I knew about her was her name. Spencer.

xxx

As the door shut behind the brunette, I stood in the washroom for a few moments trying to process what just happened. She looked so firmilar. I'd never considered being attracted to girls, but the way my body reacted when she took her shirt off in front of me made me think that maybe it wasn't out of the question. I'd never been so turned on. Way to go Spence, a drop dead gorgeous girl was flirting with you and ya couldn't even get her name.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about the girl before an even bigger issue occured to me. I like girls. Holy shit. I felt like I walked into a brick wall.

Does this mean I have to break up with Aiden? Could I like both? Did I like both?

I tried a little experiment in my head at that thought. I closed my eyes and pictured Aiden, shirtless, walking towards me with his charming smile. I felt love for him, comfortability. Shaking him from my mind, I pictured the mystery girl shirtless, staring at me with that sexy smirk on her lips, my clit twitched at the memory and a small moan escaped my lips.

I opened my eyes, remembering I was at work, and looked around to make sure no one had heard. There was only two people in the shop, both of them were staring at their computer screens completely ignorant to my little outburst.

I frowned slightly, that experiment didn't help much. It confirmed my suspicions that i was attracted to women, but I couldn't deny the love I felt for Aiden. We had met a month after I moved to LA, and were inseperable ever since. That is, until I came to New York. Ugh, Aiden. Thinking about him just reminded me about the angry text message i'm sure was waiting for me once I got off work.

Whatever, I still had almost a month here and I wasn't going to let him ruin the experience. We'd have to have a serious talk once I returned to LA.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched with hooded eyes as the blonde sauntered towards the edge of the bed where I was sitting in just my panties, blue eyes locked on mine. My gaze traveled down her neck, over her red lace bra clad breasts, her toned stomach, and paused for a moment at her matching red panties. I could see a dark spot on them that gave away how wet this girl was for me. She was attractive enough. Long blonde hair, full lips. Decent body. But I couldn't help but compare her to the blue eyed beauty I had encountered in New York almost a month ago.

I focused my attention back on the girl who was now standing directly in front of me, looking down into my eyes. I smirked slightly before grabbing her by her ass with both hands and pulling her into my lap roughly. She gasped in surprise but didn't resist me.

She shifted slightly so she was straddling me. I reached up and tangled my right hand in her hair, my other hand still firmly placed on her ass. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her hard, immediately demanding entrance into her mouth with my tongue. She didn't even try to play hard to get, and opened her mouth. I pulled her bottom lip between my teeth and bit gently, she moaned into my mouth in response. I explored her mouth with my tongue, moving the hand that was in her hair around her back, unclasping her bra. I broke the kiss and removed the article of clothing.

I switched my attention to her now naked breasts. Reaching up and taking a nipple between my thumb and forefinger, I gently rolled it between my fingers. Her head flew back, exposing her long neck. I took advantage of this position and started kissing the skin on her neck, nipping and biting as i worked my way down her chest. I paused just before my mouth reached her nipple, hovering over it and blowing slightly. I glanced up and saw she was now watching me, her eyes a dark shade of blue.

"Touch me baby, please." She pleaded desperately, staring down at me.

I took pity on her and lowered my mouth on her nipple. I sucked it in gently at first, making slow circles around it with my tongue. She started moaning above me and I kicked it up a notch. I sucked it in deeper and flicked the now hard nub back and forth with my tongue, making her moan even louder.

Without warning I placed both of my hands on her lower back and flipped her over so she was lying back on the bed and I was hovering above her almost naked body. I sat back on my heels and removed her panties slowly, eyes locked on hers. I threw them across the hotel room and crawled back on top of her, placing my thigh in between her legs. She grabbed my hair and pulled me down into a rough kiss.

As we explored each others mouths, i positioned my thigh and started rocking into her center. She was withering beneath me in no time, her hips thrusting up to meet my thigh and increase the contact.

"Mmmm, fuck me, Ashley, i'm so fucking wet for you baby." She moaned into my mouth, thrusting her hips up harder.

I could feel her pre cum soaking my thigh. Her hips started bucking sporadically and I knew she was close. I didn't want her to cum just yet. I shifted my position so I was now straddling her. I sat up on my knees and she groaned at the loss of contact. Dark blue eyes stared up at me as i started teasing one of my nipples. I pinched it between my fingers, twisting it slightly. I threw my head back and moaned as the action sent a shock through my clit. The blonde below me groaned again. I looked down at her and smirked. An almost pained expression on her face as she watched me play with my now hard nipples. With one hand still on my breast, I moved the other so it was positioned between my legs. I slipped one finger into my panties and through my wet folds, avoiding my clit. I removed my finger and presented it to her lips. Her chest was heaving and she arched her hips up in an attempt to regain some contact to her aching pussy as she took my finger in her mouth and gently sucked it clean.

I bent down placing my hands on either side of her head to steady my weight, and kissed her, tasting myself on her tongue.

"You taste so fucking good baby." She moaned into my mouth.

"I know." I replied simply as I laid a trail of kisses down her neck. Again I took a nipple in my mouth, but this time I sucked in hard, biting down on it slightly. Her hips bucked and a loud moan escaped her lips.

"I need you inside me, Ashley." She said breathlessly.

I removed my mouth from her nipple and put my lips to her ear.

"I will fuck you when I want to, and not a second before." I growled.

Her breath hitched and she nodded, not trusting her own voice. I moved my mouth back down to her nipples breifly, shifting so my body was inbetween her legs. I kissed down her toned stomach, her body tensing as I got closer to my goal. I pulled both her legs over my shoulders and started biting and sucking on her inner thigh. I could smell her arousal now, and I decided I had teased her enough. Dipping my head, I licked from her hole, to the top of her folds, ignoring her clit.

"Fucccccckkkkk" She moaned, pushing her hips up to try and gain contact with my tongue. I placed my tongue at her entrance and started making circles around it. Finally, I relented and entered her. She gasped above me and bucked her hips, forcing my tongue deeper. Her pussy clenched around my strong muscle as i moved it in and out of her.

When I felt her walls tightening, I replaced my tongue with two fingers and started pumping into her slowly. I quickly located her G spot and purposefully avoided it.

I moved my lips to her clit and started sucking lightly. Her pussy clenched around my fingers.

"You're so fucking sexy." I moaned into her, my lips not leaving her clit. She whimpered above me and I was rewarded with a new wave of wetness. Her cum was literally dripping down my wrist. I had started pumping into her faster, and easily added a third finger.

"Oh shit, that feels so fucking good." She whispered, bucking her hips to meet my hand. I was sucking her clit harder, circling it with my tongue. I felt her walls tightening around my fingers and knew she was close again. I increased the speed of my fingers, fucking her hard and deep.

"Oh god baby, just like that, don't stop."

She was dripping wet. I entered her with a fourth finger and started grazing her G spot on my way in and out.

"Fuck i'm gonna cum baby, don't stop, don't stop!"

I was slamming my fingers into her now. I could tell she was about to tip over the edge so I sucked her clit hard into my mouth, flicking my tongue back and forth over it.

"Mmmmmmmm!" She moaned above me loudly, her hips bucking like crazy.

One, two, three, and on the fourth thrust I curled my fingers, pressing on her G spot.

"Assshleyyyyyyyy!" She yelled, her back arching. Her thighs clamped together around my head and her hips pushed off the bed. I continued pumping in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. As her body started to relax I removed my mouth from her clit, pulling my fingers out slowly. I flattened my tongue and licked up the length of her pussy, cleaning the cum off her.

I crawled up her spent body. Her eyes were closed but there was a small smile tugging at her lips. I laid down beside her and she rolled onto her side to face me and smiled sheepishly.

"That...was incredible." She stated, now grinning at me.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I smirked. "You can take a shower if you'd like." I said, pulling myself into a sitting postion. I swung my legs around and placed them on the floor. I stood and stretched, still wearing my panties. I sauntered over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. Slipping off my wet panties, I pulled my shorts up, deciding to go commando. As I tugged the sports bra over my breasts, I glanced behind me and noticed the girl hadn't moved from the bed. She was laying on her side staring at me.

"I'm gonna go hit the hotel gym." I explained simply.

"That wasn't enough of a workout for you?" The blonde husked, smiling slightly.

"Hey, I have to keep this up." I teased, pointing to my abs. "I'll call you a cab."

A brief look of disapointment washed over her face before she smiled.

"Uh sure, thanks." She replied awkwardly.

I nodded, grabbing my phone off the nightstand and dialing the number.

I hung up a few moments later.

"It'll be here in five." I stated, walking towards the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and took in my appearance. My hair was tousled, make up slightly smudged, and my eyes were very dark brown. I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth.

I immerged back into the room and the blonde had already dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier. She was slipping on her boots, but turned to face me.

"Thank you, that was fun." She husked, her confidence returning. She sauntered to where I was standing and gave my lips a quick peck.

"Bye Ashley." She said with a wink before turning towards the door.

I had no idea what this girls name was. "Bye." I said, smirking. I had met the girl at a club after my concert the night before. I was quite drunk, and had apparently given her my room number and told my head of security, who was at the club with me, to let her into the room the next day. She showed up and although I could barely remember meeting her, I didn't ask too many questions and just got on with it. It wasn't anything new to me. Girls wanted me to fuck them and I enjoyed doing so. I rarely let them touch me though, unless I was drunk or extremely sexually frusterated.

The door closed behind her and I sighed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I grabbed my phone again. I searched through the contacts before finding the name I was looking for.

"Hey Ash!" The firmilar voice answered after a few rings.

"Hey Carm, whatsup?" I asked the girl, my best friend, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"I just got in from work, the shop has been crazy the past couple of days." She said with a sigh.

Carmen worked at an art gallery in LA. The store had only opened a few years ago, but the paintings sold there were worth thousands.

"But enough about me, when are you coming home? I freaking miss you dude!" She whined.

"Next week actually! I play my last show on Friday in Chicago and then i'm home for two weeks."

"Where are you right now?" She asked, her tone curious.

"Boston, I had a show last night." I replied.

"I'm so proud of you Ash," Her tone turning serious, "I always knew you had it in you." She said lovingly.

"Thanks Carm." I said, blushing slightly.

"So, what'd you do today?" She asked, lightening the mood.

"Uh not a lot, hung out around the hotel." I stated lamely.

"Ash...you totally just had sex didn't you?!" God damn it, how the hell did she get that from 'hung around the hotel'.

"Maybeeeee..."

"Of course you did." She chuckled. "Anyway, i'll pick you up from the airport on Saturday. Just text me and let me know the details. We have a lot to catch up on!"

"Ok, thanks babe." I replied, my sexual escapades were nothing new to her. "Have a good night, love you."

"Love you too, whore." She said warmly before hanging up.

I smiled and set my phone down on the bed beside me.

I met Carmen sophmore year in art class. We immediately became friends. She was an unbelievably talented artist and quite good on the piano. She always encouraged me to continue with my passion for music, especially after my fathers death. She was there through everything. She supported me when I made the decision to drop out just before senior year, opting to get my GED instead and focus on my music. With my fathers inheritance, money wasn't an issue. While Aiden had always been a good friend to me, Carmen held a tad bigger space in my heart. She was the first girl I had ever slept with. She was caring, gentle, and made me feel safe about the whole thing. We figured out soon after that we worked way better as friends, and she became my wingman. She was the most loyal, supportive person I had ever met.

Standing up, i decided to skip on the gym. I was exhausted and I had an early session with my personal trainer the next morning anyway. I slipped out of my shorts and pulled the sportsbra over my head. Crawling back into bed, I pulled the covers over my body and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
